Dreams and Promises
by Shadows Run
Summary: Dreams never amount to much for Darry, but promises do. Dallas feels the same way. Slash, Darry X Dally, short and citrus flavored.
1. Chapter 1

_Ahem, disclaimer time! _

_This first chapter only has swaering and mild fluff however, it contains slash themes. Aka, boy love, Darry and Dally. So, I don't want flames just because someone decided to read something that they knew would offend them. Shoo. _

_Next chapter is boy sex, aka a lemon so ahh, if you don't like, don't read and if you want to fast forward to boy sex, leave me a review and skip the first chapter. Hehe._

_Also, please review. I see the hit counter, aka how many people read or at least click... Don't make me cry. _

_Last disclaimer, I don't own the Outsiders, and if I did, I sincerely doubt I'd kill off Dally. _

Darry sighed in pleasure as hands ran down his bare chest. They weren't thin, girlish hands either. Rough, calloused and so alive with heat at the fingertips and pressure on the palms against his blushing skin. His breath caught in his chest as he held those hands in his own and pulled them close. He kissed the blazing fingertips and firm palms, brushing his teeth against scarred knuckles. Was the rest of his lover so scarred, hurt and willing?

Darry groaned as he came to the realm of cruel consciousness with one hell of an erection. He glanced at the clock and muttered to himself. It was the middle of the God damned night. Why did his body feel the need to jerk him out of sleep? He knew it was better in the sense that the dream hadn't escalated to him screaming his dream lover's name but hell, it could've gone on safely for a few more moments.

Then Darry heard the phone.

He walked to the kitchen with a sheet around him. He wasn't naked under it but boxers didn't leave much to the imagination. He answered in his "man of the household" voice since it was likely something important at this time of night.

"Hello?"

"Darry?" Dally's voice was raspy and worn.

"Yeah." Darry said, waiting. Where would Dallas Winston be, hospital, jail or option C? He wondered why he felt the need to compose a rhyme in response to Dally's usual predicaments. He blamed it on the lack of sleep.

"Can you come get me? I wouldn't ask because of Soda and Pony and all, but I kinda need an older looking guy."

"What for?" Darry asked.

"For checking me out of the hospital. Need someone to pass as my old man." Dally said in a quiet rush.

"I am no where near old enough to even pretend to be your father Dallas." Darry said, sighing. "They never needed a parental figure before."

"They don't now they just want someone who looks a couple years older than me." Dally's voice was very matter of fact but Darry knew that twinge of desperation.

"All right. Are you hurt pretty bad?"

"Naw, just needed some glass removed and a few stitches." Dally said. Darry wondered whether it was wise to ask what Dally had done.

"What'd you do?" Darry said, deciding wise or not it would be worth knowing.

"I wired a cop car."

"Jesus Dallas!" Darry exclaimed, unable to stop the pure shock from breaching his tone.

"They didn't even catch me. Ran out of gas cuz those pigs are fucking cheap. I only got an eighth of a tank in the bacon wagon." Dallas laughed and Darry tried to muffle his guttural chuckle.

"You are insane Dallas Winston."

Darry drove his sputtering truck to the hospital and walked to the emergency room with a brisk pace. He was a little worried about Dally but he sounded so live and wired on the phone he wondered whether he should be concerned at all.

Darry was taken aback when he saw Dally. Oh yeah, he had reason to worry.

Dally was still being treated when the orderly lead Darry in. He signed paperwork left and right to get Dally out of there, all the while staring. Dally had stitches on his knuckles but that was the least of his worries. His chest was covered in bruises that trailed to his arms and disappeared under his jeans. His chest was wrapped as if he had some fractured ribs and he was swearing and snarling like he was in pain but it could've just been a show for the new nurses.

"Is the paper work cleared enough for you doc or what? You guys never gave me this shit before." Dally said, glowering at the doctor.

"Yes, you're clear to leave, even though you do look young to have such a bitter child." The doctor said, eyeing Darry and rolling his eyes.

"I don't know why you have to give me such a hard time when I'm one of your best customers doc." Dally said, scowling as he pulled his button up shirt around his shoulders. Darry knew he wanted to wince but refrained.

"We want to make sure you're going somewhere safe after you're hurt Mr. Winston, even that safe place isn't with your real parents."

"Aww, I appreciate your concern doc. I didn't think you cared about a hood like me." Dally said, smirking as he stood up.

"I don't care about the hood, I care about you." The doctor said, sighing as he walked out. Dally shrugged his shoulders and his glare sent the nurses scurrying.

"Are you ready to leave?" Darry said, clenching his teeth.

"Yeah. Can I crash at your place?"

"Yeah."

Darry drove Dallas in silence, grinding his teeth. Dally may be a hood, but those fucking cops must've caught him. Nothing else explained those bruises and Dallas would've lied about it. He had a weird thing with cops and he never talked about his prison stays. The only words he had for describing cops would make a sailor flush. And even if it wasn't the cops, Darry was still angry that someone would, or could, hurt Dally like that. He didn't have bruises on his face, which meant someone wanted to keep the beating quiet. It had to have been a beating versus a fight because Dally didn't fight that bad.

Darry was angriest about the image in his head of Dallas Winston, his scar handed dream lover, bruised, battered and vulnerable, all the while clenching his jaw in pain.

The other side of that anger was that Dally was stupid enough to get into those situations. Hell, that was why everyone respected Dally. Stupid enough to get into those places but smart enough, vicious enough, to survive them.

Really, Dally got into those situations because he thinks no one cares. At least, that was Darry's honest opinion of the situation. Darry also knew firsthand how wrong that was. He cared.

He cared so much that one day he wouldn't be able to ignore it anymore than he could ignore those dreams.

Dally started awake when the truck stopped with a grinding halt and lurching break noises. Darry was already out, slamming the truck door and then the front door. Dally assumed his bedroom door slammed too even though he was barely out of the truck and limping along at a much slower pace.

He didn't understand. Darry seemed in a good mood when he was on the phone and now he was silent and foreboding like the grim reaper or something.

Maybe it had something to do with how pale he got when he first came in Dally's treatment room. His jaw was clenched tighter than a clam and the vein on his neck was throbbing away, just like Pony and Soda said.

Dally didn't like mysteries. He hated those sleuth movies and would only watch the last five minutes where that snotty detective type would spill the beans and take off that damn pompous hat. He was going to approach Darry's mystery bad mood with a similar strategy.

Dally barged in Darry's room, only drawing a baleful glare from the older man as he stood up and towered over the blonde. Dally gathered his courage and turned it into a hostile glare as he jutted his chin and narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Darrel?" Darry responded with the same anger and a more dangerous glint in his icy eyes.

"You know exactly what the fuck is wrong with me Dallas." Darry said. Dally's expression altered slightly, showing a touch of pained anxiety.

"Yeah, you're worried that I'm going to screw up your family. I'm a bad influence on Pony and everyone and you hate me for it because you think Pony or Soda will start acting like me." Dally said, unable to stop or acknowledge the words, feelings and fears that rushed from him.

"No. Don't be so damned stupid Dallas. The only influence you have is to show us everyday that someone society has throw to the wolves can get up day after day and kick society's ass for letting them down."

"Then what the hell is your problem?" Dally said, recovering from the shock and responding with more anger to hide his strung out emotions. He swore he just heard Darry say he was a half decent role model. He wondered if either of them had hit their head at some point.

"You know. You have to know. I was God damned scared to death when I saw you. I'm fucking scared shitless every time I get that hospital call I think about the time when it won't be your cocky ass on the other line and it'll be some bastard saying he wasn't able to save this no good hood, especially since I know you aren't just some no good hood." Darry said, his fists clenched.

"Why do you care?" Dally asked, growling as he turned his back to Darry.

"Damn it Dallas, you know why I care." Darry said, sitting on the bed and putting his head in his hands.

"Darry, I am a no good hood-" Darry waved his hand at Dally, stopping his voice. He clenched his jaw, his voice low and husky, and annunciated every last syllable as if he was forcing his soul to leap form his throat with every last letter.

"I don't give a shit, you son of a bitch, I fucking love you anyway."


	2. Chapter Two

Dallas Winston stared in silence at the miserable man who sat on the bed, looking like his world had thrown him to the ground and stomped on him.

Dally wasted no time in correcting the situation.

Darry started when Dally pressed a heated, hard kiss to his lips, his frame pressed just as close and demanding. Dally was wild and his untamed nature began to devour them both as he stripped Darry's shirt. Dally was pushing Darry and he knew it but had yet to feel any repercussions. They slid along the bed until Darry was flush against the headboard and he then fought for dominance with his tongue as he made Dally's jacket and shirt disappear somewhere behind the bed.

Darry wrapped an arm around Dally's bare chest, mindful of the bruises and let his tongue lap at Dally's and nibbled Dally's bottom lip. That was the last tender moment Dally felt necessary. Dally growled against the gentleness and pressed against Darry, urging him to unleash the wild side Dally knew existed.

"Come on big boy. I'm wild and I know you are."

Darry kissed Dally's neck, sucking on the ticklish spot where shoulder met neck before kissing his pulse. He overlapped Dally's Adams apple with his mouth and felt Dally shudder as his teeth sank down just enough to exert pressure and make Dally's heart rate flutter.

Dally wrapped his arms around Darry and felt his fingernails leave long scratches across Darry's back. Darry groaned at the animalistic method of claiming what was Dally's and his guttural chuckle resounded deep in chest. Dally kissed him with a fierce embrace and arched against Darry's hips.

That was when Dally realized how strong a beast Darry was.

Darry kissed Dally with the fierce intent of a predator and moved the thinner boy back until he was sitting and Darry was perched between his legs, hands trailing up his thighs, tickling the waist band of his jeans before trailing up his chest and fisting in his blonde hair root deep. He enveloped Dally's mouth in a fiery kiss as he began to ungulate against Dally. His hips hit against Dally as he spread his legs and groaned into the kiss. This couldn't last long because one, Dallas was not a bottom in bed, by anyone's standard, two, Darry's thrusts were becoming stronger and more insistent, and Dally didn't want to be persuaded by those strong hips, and three, they both still wore stiff jeans that were constricting certain necessary body parts.

"You are such a beast, you fierce bastard." Dally muttered, gasping as Darry stroked his erection through the denim with a strong, firm hand.

"And you aren't?"

"Well, you can't fuck me through jeans." Dally said.

"You can't either." Darry said, chuckling since he knew Dally wasn't about to stop struggling for dominance.

"You first." Dally said. Darry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll be the bigger man here for a moment."

Dally attacked Darry's jeans and was making short work of his underwear the next instant. He exhaled in appreciation. He wasn't usually this turned on merely by the sight of anyone's erection but God, Darry was the stuff Dally's dreams were made of. Dally arched against Darry and urged him to free him of his jeans in a similar fashion. Darry smiled and pushed Dally to the mattress, knowing Dally was playing along for the moment or it would've been a struggle to get his back against any hard surface. Darry's tongue played on Dally's navel as Dally looked down at him and he moaned.

"You are really trying to get me to let you fuck me." Dally murmured, biting his lip as Darry looked up at him, tilting his head.

"I'm just getting into your pants."

"What have you been doing the past few minutes then?" Dally asked, not knowing how he summoned the skill to speak as Darry dragged his tongue down to the waistband of his jeans.

"Foreplay?" Darry said, smiling as he unbuttoned Dally's jeans with his tongue and teeth. He held the zipper in between his teeth and tugged it down, smiling up at Dally as he tugged his underwear off in a rather graceless manner in comparison.

"You are a talented son of a bitch."

"You have no idea."

Darry deep throated him before he could moan.

Dally almost lost it then.

Darry let Dally pull him off, gasping and swearing at Darry's smirk.

"Let me guess, I'm a bastard and if I do that again I'm going to be a very sorry bastard?" Darry said. Dally righted himself and stared eye to eye with Darry.

"I'm not that easy to top Superman, no matter how much I love you."

Dally knew Darry would be taken off guard by his confession and hell, saying it in the heat of animalistic love making made it easier to say. And he meant it. That's what startled Darry enough to let Dally push him to the mattress.

Dally let his tongue wander across the expanse of muscled flesh that was damn near prone beneath him. His lips met with flesh, flushed with arousal and he let his tongue slip out on Darrel's stomach, languishing up to his sternum. He ended at Darry's throat as the older man threw his head against the pillow, leaving his neck so vulnerable it was a sin to not touch. It still wasn't enough. He wanted to feel Darry, taste him, feel him more and claim him.

Darry sighed in pleasure as Dally's hands ran down his bare chest. They weren't thin, girlish hands either. Rough, calloused and so alive with heat at the fingertips and pressure on the palms against his blushing skin. His breath caught in his chest as he held Dally's hands in his own and pulled them close. He kissed the blazing fingertips and firm palms, brushing his teeth against scarred knuckles. Was the rest of his lover so scarred, hurt and willing?

Dally stopped thinking about who was going to end up on top when Darry clasped his hands. His tongue delved into the shallow dips of each knuckle and the shallower dips of various scars. One from brass knuckles, another from punching out a window, another from a fistfight and many more that he didn't particularly remember. Darry laid a chaste kiss on the bandaged hand and shivered. He stared at the blonde teenager on top of him and smiled.

"You're, beautiful." He slid up to Dally's face and kissed him.

The passion Darry had laid onto Dally took him by surprise and he let the older man ease him back to the mattress. He didn't mind since his kisses were urgent but sated, pleading but demanding. God, this was like payback for all the shit Dally dealt with his entire life.

Eventually Dally remembered that he didn't want to be on bottom and attempted to push up on Darry. He found himself pinned under firm hands and a firmer mouth. He broke their kiss and panted against the mattress.

"All right, let me up." Darry smiled and feigned confusion as he nipped Dally's ear. Dally hissed.

"What ever for?" Darry asked.

"Come on Darrel." Dally said, smirking a touch since all the passion and love shared between them wouldn't make either one of them stop wanting to be the aggressor. That was why they'd ended up together, Dally supposed.

"What's it worth to you?" Darry asked, smiling and kissing Dally's chest, breathing hot air against his nipple and making Dally writhe under him.

"Darrel." Dally's stern voiced cracked as Darry trailed his tongue across his nipple. He sighed.

"If you don't let me up, how are we supposed to keep fighting for the right to fuck?" Dally asked.

"We could take turns." Darry said, grinning a vicious grin.

"Who goes first then?" Dally asked, keening as Darry sucked on his other nipple and let his fingers brush against the other.

"We could flip a coin." Darry said, noting Dally moaned because the contact with his nipple ceased.

"How do I know you won't just pin me down and take me?" Dally asked. The mere thought of that gave him a sick frisson of pleasure. He wouldn't mind.

"Would you mind?" Dally met those hazy blue eyes and lost it.

"Fuck, take me you bastard."

Darry kissed Dally and grabbed a pillow. He lifted Dally's hips with a reserve of gentleness Dally never knew existed and smiled as he slipped the pillow under the small of Dally's back. He then slid some lube from the pillowcase and flushed.

"You're well prepared." Darry nodded and kissed Dally again until they both drew away breathless.

"Enough foreplay Superman." Dally said, settling against the mattress and looking up at Darry.

Darry shrugged his shoulders and implied he didn't mind being ordered since he would've done it anyway. He again settled between Dallas's thighs, noticing a flinch as Dally spread his legs. He looked over Dally's bruised flesh and noted with relief that weren't nearly as many bruised below his hips than above. Dally frowned at him, knowing he was worrying and Darry flushed.

"You're beautiful, even when you're hurt like this."

"Fuck Superman, you don't need to chat me up, I'm already in your bed. Jesus, you're like a girl." Dally spoke only half disparagingly since the sincere words of love touched a place in him that wasn't used tot the light of day.

Darry got some of the lube on his hands but made no motion to make use of it, instead he lapped at Dally's naval once more, sinking lower. He placed a kiss on the tip of Dally's erection and drew a half beast howl. Darry laughed at that sound and knew Dally was likely regretting his decision to let Darry be on top since he was taking his sweet time.

Darry let his fingers glide under Dally's erection and he stroked Dally's perineum, letting his finger apply pressure to the skin between Dally's erection and opening before pressing a finger into Dally. He startled and tensed at the invasion but willed himself silent. Darry wiggled his finger against the clenching muscles and let his other hand stroke Dally's thigh. Dally sighed in contentment for a split second before he pushed back at Darry, wanting to impale himself. Darry slid another finger in and sighed as Dally moaned.

Darry took his free hand from Dally's thigh and slid a finger in, the second from the same hand gliding in, accompanied by a hiss of pain as four fingers stretched Dally. He leaned down and left open-mouthed kisses along the inside of Dally's thighs as he stretched Dally.

Dally's pain was rescinding and he was about to push on Darry for more when he felt lips press to his stretched opening. He tossed his head and bit back a yell. Darry was seriously going to rim him. Dally felt like he'd earned it since Darry was stretching him beyond normal encounters, probably because Darry wasn't a normal encounter.

Dally fisted the sheets when he felt Darry's tongue in his passage, flicking deep and drawing out. He went deeper with every sweep of his tongue and Dally was quivering, all pain forgotten. He wanted Darry's cock to be doing that but this was a nice touch.

"God, you're good." Dally moaned.

"That's nothing Dally. I'm going to be inside you with one thrust and I promise, when I'm done, you'll pass out."

Dally's moan was earth shattering as he tossed his head. Darry had better be in him with one thrust because Dally wasn't sure he'd last any longer.

Darry pressed the tip of his erection to Dally's opening, his hands on either side of the younger boy. Dally felt those eyes on him and dared meet them as Darry held his hips and plunged in.

Dally jerked when Darry's cock hit his pleasure spot and moaned his name. One thrust. One thrust for all the burning stretch, blind pleasure and promises.

Darry pulled out a few inches and pushed in, feeling the stretch of Dallas Winton's muscles, for him and no one else. Ever. Dally's fight and begrudging submission told him that much. He pulled out further and thrust in harder, feeling Dally push his hips against Darry's thrusts. The rhythm was about to get a whole lot faster and they both knew it, needed it.

Dally gritted his teeth against his treacherous mouth since those moans weren't particularly masculine or quiet. But God he couldn't help it. Darry, the biggest, sexiest man he knew, the only man he'd ever dreamed of or truly desired, was plunging into his opening with dormant passion lit by Dally. _Me. I make him crazy. He fucking loves me. _Dally kept his eyes on Darry's, glancing at those powerful thighs surging against him, the muscles working under his bronzed skin. He shuddered as Darry's hand slid to his erection. This would be over soon but he knew there would be more. Darry would promise it.

Darry was on the edge of losing it and he wanted to ensure he didn't lose it before Dally. He began to stroke Dally's cock and soon the rhythm matched his thrusts.

"Quit biting your lip." Darry muttered, knowing those moans Dally was holding back would drive him insane.

"Fuck you." Dally murmured, too distracted to bite his lip any longer.

"Maybe later."

Dally's hips arched hard against Darry and he felt Dally's muscles clamp around his cock. His next stroke on Dally made the boy howl and lurch back against Darry's erection to press his pleasure spot. Dally murmured his name before one last breathy moan as he came. Darry gave only a few more strokes inside Dally's tightened passage before he came deep inside his lover.

Both men collapsed on the bed and panted, sweat gleaming on their frames. Dally's vision went black for a while but he couldn't decide if he'd passed out or if his eyes couldn't stand the sheer visual feast a naked Darry presented. At any rate, Darry kept his promises.

Darry looked at Dally's face, eyebrow arched and Dally wriggled into his arms, sighing at his own weakness for Darry. Darry smiled and kissed Dally's forehead. This was better than any dream. Dally's vicious grin made Darry blink at him.

"So Darry, when's later?"

_Ahhhhhh. I need a cigarette after that... Tell me what you think. _


End file.
